The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus preferably applied in a copying machine, a printer or the like.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an intermediate transfer method in order to form a color image is widely known.
For example, an image forming apparatus includes: an intermediate transferring belt (toner image carrier) which carries a four-color toner image on four photosensitive members; a transferring unit which transfers the toner image on the intermediate transferring belt to a sheet; and a cleaning device which removes the residual toner that could not be transferred to the sheet, from a surface of the intermediate transferring belt. The intermediate transferring belt is overhung between a driving roller and a driven roller. A cleaning roller of the cleaning device is disposed to be opposed to the driven roller. A timing belt is overhung between the cleaning roller and the driving roller.
The above mentioned technique has transferred a driving force of the intermediate transferring belt to the cleaning roller by the timing belt so far. In general, the timing belt is provided to be exposed to the outside of a frame which supports the intermediate transferring belt so as not to interfere with the intermediate transferring belt. In an image forming apparatus downsized, there has been often a case in which a plurality of electrical components such as a harness and a board are disposed in the vicinity of the timing belt. In this case, there has been an apprehension that the traveling timing belt comes into contact with the electrical components, and an appropriate transmission of the driving force cannot be carried out. Also, there has been an apprehension that dust exerted by abrasion of the belt adheres to the electrical components and the electrical components causes an operation failure.